


Air's Drabbles

by Lyrael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrael/pseuds/Lyrael
Summary: Cinque Drabble con un solo elemento comune: l'aria.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Lucius Malfoy/James Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. Primo soffio - Profumo - Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter

**Author's Note:**

> In risposta alla sfida di Hikary Ryu:
> 
> Aria allora! Ly.
> 
> Risposta dell’autore: Uhm... l'aria è probabilmente il più arduo degli elementi, ma anche uno dei miei preferiti (sono Gemelli, dopotutto XD). Allora, direi niente Drarry, altrimenti sarebbe troppo facile, ma in compenso ti assegno altre due coppie di Malfoy/Potter: James/Lucius e Albus Severus/Scorpius. Poi credo che le WolfStar siano l'ideale per questo elemento, quindi Remus/Sirius e ora andiamo sulle coppie particolari: Draco/James Sirius (oddio un'altra coppia di Malfoy/Potter! O_O) e Harry/Seamus.  
> Minimo 100 parole, massimo 300. Devi usare come tema "aria", assaciare ad esso 5 parole ed usarle per altrettante drabble con le coppie che ti ho dato.  
> Spero di non averti delusa ^__^ Baciotti e complimenti per il coraggio XD

La prima cosa che mi ha colpito di lui è stato il profumo.

Ovvio, direte, chissà che pregiate e costose essenze può permettersi, un uomo della sua ricchezza, un uomo tanto raffinato e impeccabile. Solo il meglio per Draco Malfoy!

Invece no.

Non esiste un profumo buono come quello del mio amante. Ciò che gli aleggia intorno é un sentore molto più sottile, indefinito, impalpabile, eppure lampante per chi, come me, ha sviluppato un vero e proprio settimo senso, per poterlo percepire.

Non appena l'ho avvertito ne sono rimasto stregato.

Lui sa di buio, di sussurri, di lamenti, di tentazioni indecenti e lussuriose, di umori viziati e strani. Sa di promesse non mantenute, nottate solitarie o accaldate, sa di nostalgia e imbarazzo, di bugie e sensi di colpa. Sa di domande inespresse e giochi di potere.

Ma è il suo profumo e non lo cambierei con nessun altro al mondo.

Perché Draco sa di proibito.


	2. Secondo soffio - Siberia - Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy

Ciao papà,

ti scrivo per dirti che abbiamo vinto! Oggi era una giornata infernale, per una partita di Quidditch, ma non giocare contro i Tassorosso era come dichiararci apertamente delle femminucce! Stiamo scherzando? Siamo Serpeverde, noi!

Faceva davvero un freddo cane, una cosa mai sentita, secondo me neanche a Durmstrang tira un'aria così gelida.

Per fortuna li abbiamo stracciati in fretta, Scorpius ha preso il boccino con una mossa fantastica, mi sa che quest'estate ti batte, se non ti alleni.

Va bene, ora me ne torno al calduccio, nonostante la doccia bollente mi sento il freddo ancora addosso, ma ci tenevo a scriverti comunque.

Abbraccia la mamma! Al.

"Al, non hai ancora finito?"

"Sì, ora. Lo sai che a mio padre fa piacere se gli dico come sono andate le partite e se non gli scrivo subito poi mi dimentico."

"Lo so. Hai ragione su tutte e due le cose."

"Sy, sei un idiota, sai?"

"Lo so. Ma sono sempre il tuo idiota, no?"

"Anche questo è vero. Fammi posto, dai, ho bisogno di scaldarmi ancora un po'."

L'aria gelida si intrufola persino nella canna del camino, sibila e si insinua in ogni anfratto, dispettosa e inafferrabile. Scorpius abbraccia Albus e gli rimbocca bene addosso la coperta tirandola da sotto, in un modo che li costringe a stare praticamente incollati. Magari Al non ci fa caso, o fa finta, ma da un po' di tempo Sy cerca tutte le scuse per stargli vicino.

Non che a lui dispiaccia. Certe volte si immagina mentre cerca di scoprire se esiste un Incantesimo apposta per far durare l'inverno tutto l'anno, così avrà una scusa perfetta per non staccarsi più da Sy e dal suo calore intossicante.


	3. Terzo soffio - Risate - Harry Potter/Seamus Finnigan

Lo sai, Harry, che non sono bravo quanto te a volare. Io preferisco volare con la fantasia, proprio come sto facendo ora.

Oggi, quando mi hai convinto ad andare al campo per un po' di allenamento, non pensavo volessi davvero che giocassimo. No, ok, quello l'avevo capito, solo pensavo ti bastasse fare qualche voletto, non troppo in alto, non come tuo solito. Ma hai tirato fuori quel benedetto Boccino e gli occhi ti brillavano in un modo meraviglioso e poi hai sorriso e io non sono riuscito a dirti di no.

E le risate che facevi! Secondo me ci hanno sentito fino a Hogsmeade, ma non ti avrei fermato per niente al mondo, anche se a furia di ridere tu avessi tirato giù le torri della scuola.

Poi mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, quando ti sei lanciato dietro alla pallina e hai cominciato a salire su, sempre più in alto e io non riuscivo davvero a starti dietro, eri così veloce, così incredibile su quella scopa. La testa ha cominciato a girarmi e avevo le dita gelate, c'era talmente poco ossigeno nell'aria che mi sono chiesto come diavolo facevi a ridere ancora in quel modo.

Meno male che s'è fatta ora di cena, perché non so quanto avrei resistito ancora. Però era bello vederti così felice, finalmente, così libero.

Hai la stessa espressione anche adesso, sdraiato a gambe larghe sul letto, con le mani dietro la testa e il medesimo sorriso di oggi. Sposti lo sguardo da Ron a me, ma non mi guardi come stavi guardando lui.

E all'improvviso la testa torna a girarmi come oggi pomeriggio, quando non c'era abbastanza ossigeno nell'aria.


	4. Quarto soffio - Vento - Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

Avrei voluto essere un grande mago, Syr, ci ho provato, te lo giuro, volevo farlo più per te che per me, che mi sentivo sempre un essere a metà, mai davvero uomo, mai davvero animale. Allora ho pensato che avrei potuto almeno essere completo come qualcos'altro, perché un mago era un'entità a sé stante. Ti avrei fatto felice. E forse ci ero quasi riuscito. Almeno fino a quella notte.

Non riesco quasi più a chiudere gli occhi senza che quell'incubo mi si ripresenti. Tu, che con la tua grazia innata e caratteristica ti sposti quasi volando, ma non hai controllo di quel volo, ti hanno scagliato verso il centro della stanza in una parabola mortale e infinita, fino a che di te non resta che uno sbuffo di vento a smuovere un velo.

Dèi, come vorrei poter tornare indietro, poter congelare l'attimo interminabile della tua discesa e trasformare l'aria in un muro solido e protettivo, che ti faccia scivolare dolcemente sulla pietra del pavimento, ma al di qua, al di qua...

Da quella notte ho capito che non si può cambiare ciò che si è.

Ho provato tanto a diventare solo un bravo mago, uno di cui tu fossi fiero, ma mi sono reso conto che tu mi accettavi per ciò che sono: mezzo uomo, mezzo lupo. E a dire la verità, sono certo che il lupo, in fondo, non ti facesse proprio tutta questa paura, o perlomeno te la facevi passare, perché a te interessava troppo l'uomo e non l'avresti più lasciato andare via.

Forse ci sarebbe voluta la forza del lupo, forse avrebbe potuto qualcosa l'amore dell'uomo, ma nessuno dei due, per quanto amato, nessuno dei due sarebbe comunque riuscito a salvarti, quella notte, se nemmeno il mago ha potuto farlo.


	5. Ultimo soffio - Fumo nero - James Potter/Lucius Malfoy

Ha sempre avuto quell'espressione scanzonata e mascalzona, di chi sa che passerà impunito anche l'ultima bravata, come se a lui potesse essere perdonato tutto. E nessuno potesse sconfiggerlo, annientarlo. Sì, ne sei convinto, si è sempre sentito invincibile di fronte al mondo - che avrebbe dovuto prostrarsi ai suoi piedi, te compreso; salvo le volte in cui ti faceva sentire inesistente, perché lui si riteneva superiore a te.

E te lo faceva scorrere sulla pelle il suo sguardo, un miscuglio odioso e irritante di disprezzo e malizia, quasi conoscesse il segreto che ti portavi dentro. Avresti voluto scorticare via le sue occhiate e strappartele di dosso, riservare loro la stessa sorte dei tuoi costosi vestiti, abbandonati in un mucchio scomposto ai piedi del tuo letto. Finalmente solo, ti potevi tuffare sotto la doccia bollente per lavarti via quel pizzicore insostenibile, il suo veleno sotto pelle.

Mentre guardi la foto sgranata di una casa distrutta, da cui ancora si levano volute pigre e ignare di fumo acre, ti rendi conto che non hai più voglia di mangiare, che la gola ti si è chiusa. Ti alzi lentamente dalla poltrona e ti avvicini alla finestra del tuo gelido mausoleo, il giornale abbandonato scivola lieve sul pavimento, leggero come sempre, nonostante le notizie che porta.

Hai vinto tu, stavolta, sarai tu che potrai squadrarlo dall'alto in basso - oh sì, tre metri sotto terra, e i suoi occhi con lui.

Il muro d'acqua che si riversa sul vetro lo rende quasi uno specchio e ti ritrovi a incrociare lo sguardo sconvolto di un uomo che credevi di conoscere.

Vorresti che quella pioggia ti lavasse anche l'anima, sciogliesse il nodo che senti nel petto, in una maledetta mattina di inizio novembre.

Perché quella sua dannata aria strafottente te la porterai nel cuore finché vivrai.


End file.
